pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
B2W2008: Legendary Tornadus
is the 1st chapter Pokémon Adventures: Volume 53. Synopsis Whitley is terrified to think she could be having a relationship with Blake. On the other hand, Blake continues his investigation and drags Whitley away, only to face a Tornadus, whose form changed. Chapter Plot Whitley runs to a silhouette of N, being thrilled he has arrived. N asks of her to smile, which makes Whitley ecstatic. N admits he is glad to see Whitley, stating it was her strength that granted him the power to visit her. He also asks her does she know how does he feel about her. Whitley takes a closer look and is shocked to see Blake, who is glittering. Before Blake can continue, Whitley screams and wakes up from this dream at Aspertia City's school. The other girls check up on Whitley, wondering if someone was peeking into her room. Whitley apologizes, stating she only had a bad dream, then slams the door. Whitley sighs, telling Foongy she dreamt a "devil". She realizes that she may even like Blake, much to her shock. She tries to assure herself N is the only person in her life. She tries to search for her locket, but is shocked that it is gone. She blames herself for this, thinking she lost N's locket for dreaming about another boy. In the morning, Cheren contacts Bianca, reporting his students are preparing for the chorus competition. Suddenly, he notices Hugh is being rude with the girls, who blame he is checking up on them. Cheren intervenes, though Hugh replies he was not stealing nor smelling. Leo sees this, thinking Hugh will be enraged like this for days. He is visited by some people, who ask about the 100 chairs for the visitors, along with amplifiers and speakers. Leo notices the delivery should've arrived by now. Blake volunteers to check this up, since his job was to set up the equipment. Blake takes Whitley's hand, surprising everyone else. As the two are walking outside, Looker watches them through his goggles. Yesterday, Blake explained that Giallo, one of the Seven Sages, was seen. Blake ordered Looker to be on Route 20, with his identity concealed and once he were to see Blake, Looker would have to approach him. Blake reminded Looker the police had to protect the civilians, in case of any emergency. Blake comments how the winds are getting stronger. Whitley panics, feeling a grasp of the dream she had. Whitley asks Blake why did he chose her to help in this mission, since anyone else could've done the same thing. Blake turns around and shows Whitley a present, stating it is her birthday today. Whitley refuses the present, stating they don't have *that* kind of relationship. Blake sees Whitley doesn't want this present and stops, especially because they face a Tornadus. Blake orders Whitley to take the present and hide, while he dodges Tornadus' attack. A light flashes from one of the trees, causing Tornadus to transform itself. Looker realizes that is Tornadus, the same one that appeared at the Pokémon League two years ago, but wonders about that Form Change. Blake deduces the connection with that light from the tree and Tornadus' form. He senses the light was reflected from a mirror. He recalls that the light reflected from a mirror could cause Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus to change their form. Blake recalls he looked up in the database about this mirror, which had fallen into Team Plasma's hands. Dewott throws a shell to use Razor Shell, but misses. Blake is surprised how fast Tornadus is, even faster than Genesect. Instead, Dewott fires out water to attack Tornadus, with a combination of Aqua Jet. However, Tornadus dodges the attack, while Looker realizes Giallo, who was seen recently in the area, could be the one controlling Tornadus. He tries to search for him, but realizes the girl, Whitley, should've had some reaction, if she saw one of the sages. Looker understands the superintendent wanted him to see Whitley's reaction, while he battled Tornadus. Tornadus launches Air Slash twice, which Blake and Dewott dodge. Seeing how powerful his foe is, Blake sends a Pokémon. Looker is in shock, as the superintendent has a very rare Pokémon. Blake states it is time for their first battle with Keldeo. Debuts Pokémon *Blake's Keldeo Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 53 chapters